Liquid crystal display devices are widely used for displays of portable electronic equipment such as mobile phones, televisions, personal computers, and the like. Liquid crystal display devices generally provide good visibility when seen from the front but have a narrow viewing angle. Thus, various studies for widening the viewing angle have been done. As one of them, proposed is a configuration in which a member to control a diffusion angle of light emitted from a display body such as a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, referred to as a light-diffusion member) is provided on a viewing side of the display body.
For example, PTL 1 described below discloses a light-control member in which a light-diffusion layer has grooves each having a V-shaped cross section and a light absorption layer is provided in part of the grooves. In the light-control member, a transparent sheet formed of a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or the like is arranged on a light incident side and a light emission side of the light-diffusion layer. A part of light vertically incident on the light-diffusion layer is totally reflected on wall surfaces of the grooves and then emitted. Thereby, the light emitted from the light-control member is diffused.